1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric drive apparatus for a motor and a method for manufacturing the same, a motor, a robot, and a pump.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator (piezoelectric drive apparatus for motor) that uses a piezoelectric element to cause a vibrating body to vibrate to drive a driven body requires no magnet or coil and is therefore used in a variety of fields (see JP-A-2004-320979, for example). A piezoelectric drive apparatus of this type typically uses a piezoelectric element having a bulk-shaped piezoelectric body (bulk piezoelectric element) (see JP-A-2008-227123, for example).
On the other hand, as the piezoelectric element, there is a known piezoelectric element having a thin-film-shaped piezoelectric body (thin-film piezoelectric element). The thin-film piezoelectric element is primarily used in the head of an inkjet printer to eject ink.
Use of a thin-film piezoelectric element, such as that described above, in a piezoelectric drive apparatus allows reduction in the size of the piezoelectric drive apparatus and the size of an instrument driven by the piezoelectric drive apparatus. A piezoelectric drive apparatus using a thin-film piezoelectric element achieves compactness but has a resulting problem of insufficient output in some cases.